Brave New World
by BuffyAngel68
Summary: Darien must face an unexpected assignment alone and with no knowledge of what waits for him.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Brave New World: Chapter 1  
  
e-mail: buffyangel68yahoo.com  
  
Author: BuffyAngel68  
  
Rating: PG (Not sure but better safe than flamed, right?)  
  
Summary: I-man/X-men crossover. Darien must face a new assignment without Bobby or any assistance from the Agency. Boy is he in for a few surprises....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
"But, Professor.... he isn't a mutant. Not technically, anyway."  
  
"I realize that, Jean. That doesn't mean he won't be of use to us in this situation."  
  
"Maybe, but I agree with the lady. We don't know a hell of a lot about this guy, Charles. What you have told us makes me wonder what you're thinking. With his background, I wouldn't let him look in the fridge, never mind give him access to the labs an' the computers...."  
  
"It's his background that makes him exactly what we require, Logan. Noone else here at the institute can do what he can. Mutant or not, we need him. This mission will very likely fail without his help."  
  
"I guess.... If you say so, I'll back you up, but I'm not lettin' him outta my sight for a second."  
  
"This man isn't coming here to harm us. I insist he be treated with the respect and trust you'd show to any other guest. I should think you'd even feel a bit of sympathy, Logan. You and he have quite a bit in common."  
  
"Yeah, you were just getting to that." Logan remarked, effectively closing the door on the security issue. His good friend took the cue and turned his wheelchair to face the wall. Tapping on a wireless keyboard, he lowered the lights and activated a display screen. Within a few seconds a picture of a young man appeared on the screen. In the back of the room Jean Grey giggled softly.  
  
"What? I don't see anything funny."  
  
"I can see one thing you have in common right off the bat...."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"The same hair stylist."  
  
Logan growled under his breath and counted to ten, forcing himself not to throw her through the door without opening it first.  
  
"Get on with it, Charles."  
  
"Gladly. This is Darien Fawkes...."  
  
----------------------------  
  
TWO DAYS LATER:  
  
In response to the incessant buzzing of the telephone beside his bed, Darien Fawkes grunted and pulled the sheet off his face, revealing his dark, disheveled hair and a clearly irritated expression. Grudgingly, he opened his eyes halfway and fumbled for the receiver.  
  
"Yeah. What?"  
  
"Darien? You sound ill. Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm half asleep, Eberts. It's my day off, damn it. Whadda you want?"  
  
"I'm afraid your free time has been preempted. You need to meet the Official in his office as soon as you can. Top priority."  
  
"Damn. Okay, okay. I'll call Bobby..."  
  
"No. Agent Hobbes is to know nothing about this. This is for your ears only."  
  
"He's my partner. Anything I'm in the middle of, he deserves to..."  
  
"Not this time. I understand your loyalty to Robert, but he can't be involved. Just get dressed and come to the Agency. We'll be waiting for you." Eberts told him brusquely, disconnecting the call.  
  
Slowly, Darien pulled the phone away from his ear, staring at it as if he might get more information that way. After a moment, he dropped the receiver back in the cradle, stood and headed into the bathroom to wash and shave.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Okay. What's this all about?" Darien inquired irritably as he was ushered into the Official's office. Seeing a set of luggage on the floor, he suddenly became wary and pulled away from the guiding hand that rested on his elbow. "Where's Bobby?"  
  
"He was sent on a routine assignment to be certain he wouldn't interfere. By the time he realizes anything is going on, you'll be well on your way." Eberts replied calmly, trying to stem the fear he could sense rising in Darien Fawkes.  
  
"Forget it. We're a team. I don't go anywhere without him."  
  
"This time you do." The Official growled at him. "Hobbes may be your partner, but he is also an agent under my command. So are you. If I say you go, you go."  
  
"Uh-uh. No way...."  
  
"You want it made simple? Okay. You have the gland, he doesn't. Tag, you're it."  
  
"How about you go play hopscotch on the freeway at rush hour instead?"  
  
"How about I withhold your Counteragent shots for two weeks?"  
  
Darien blanched and wiped his hands on his jeans.  
  
"You can't. I'd be a psycho by the end."  
  
"I can live with that. Can you?"  
  
Darien shot his boss a glare laced with pure hatred, but he surrendered, knowing the other option was no option at all.  
  
"Where am I going?" he asked bitterly.  
  
"We can't tell you that. You'll be briefed when you reach your destination. As a matter of fact..."  
  
The Official motioned to Eberts, who moved to the door and waved in two heavily muscled agents Darien had never seen before. His face a study in regret, the accountant approached Fawkes, drawing a small bottle from his pocket. "Please understand, I have as little choice in this as you do, Darien. I need you to tilt your head back so I can put these drops in your eyes."  
  
"What?! You're nuts! Get away from me with that...."  
  
"You can either do it voluntarily or these gentlemen will force you to comply. I don't want to do it that way, but...."  
  
"Eberts... just cut it out, okay? You're scarin' me here..." Darien replied, backing away slowly, wondering if he could make it to the door. Unfortunately, the Official anticipated him and forestalled the move. One of the unfamiliar agents caught Darien around the waist and forced the struggling young man into a chair, holding him immobile. The other grasped his chin from behind and pulled, wrenching Darien's head back. His neck bowed and thick, columnar muscles defined themselves as he tried vainly to resist, but the strangers seemed to be impossibly strong. He considered employing his best weapon, but recalled the Official's threat and, as a last resort, settled for squeezing his eyes tightly shut.  
  
"Please open your eyes, Darien. I promise these drops won't do you any harm. You must know I'd never hurt you.... Darien, please cooperate. If you don't open your eyes, I'll have to open them for you and I already hate myself. I'm begging you, don't make it worse on either of us."  
  
"Two weeks, Fawkes." the Official added, his expression almost as grim as Darien's. "Two weeks with no relief, no matter how badly you need it. Think about how much pain you'll be in.... think about it and give up."  
  
Abruptly, Darien's body relaxed as he finally admitted defeat. Slowly, he opened his eyes. The deep sorrow he read in Eberts' face was small comfort, but he clung to it zealously as the other man applied three drops of cool liquid to each of his friend's eyes. Over the course of a few terrifying seconds, Darien's vision clouded, darkened then ceased to function altogether. His guards retained their hold on him until it was clear the drops were doing their job, then they released him, certain he would be not be trying to escape any time soon.  
  
"Eberts... God, what did you do to me... Borden, you son of a...."  
  
"Darien, it's alright. The effect is only temporary. When you get where you're going, they'll reverse it...." Eberts tried to explain, but a flailing fist forced him to stumble back, abandoning any further words as futile.  
  
"Temporary?! That's supposed to make me feel better?! You blinded me!"  
  
The Official rose to his feet and started toward the door, quietly addressing Eberts as he left.  
  
"Get him out of here. Hobbes could be back any minute and if he walked in on this..."  
  
Eberts nodded and did his best to swallow the constriction in his throat before responding.  
  
"Understood."  
  
"I'll expect a call when he's in transit."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
-------------------------  
  
THAT EVENING:  
THE XAVIER INSTITUTE  
NEW YORK STATE  
  
"Yes. Yes, I understand. We'll do all we can to remedy that. Handle with care. Of course. Five-thirty tomorrow night. His escort team will be there to meet the plane. Yes. Good-night."  
  
The bald man dropped the phone back into its cradle and steepled his fingers under his chin, staring into space and turning his focus inward, moving into the depths of his powerful mind. A short time later another presence spoke to him from within those depths, gently making itself known, and he answered it gladly.  
  
%%% hello, jean.%%%  
  
%%% hi, professor. so is it all set?%%%  
  
%%% he's on his way. i'll need your help when he arrives. apparently his superiors chose to force our precautions on the young man instead of explaining why they were necessary. when he first begins to recover from the sedation, he'll need a light touch. i was hoping...%%%  
  
%%% of course i'll be with him, charles. he'll be here around six tomorrow, right?%%%  
  
%%% approximately. %%%  
  
%%% they didn't explain why they treated him that way, I suppose. %%%  
  
%%% not in any great detail. the impression i received was that it was assumed he'd reject the safety measures out of hand, so they opted not to give him any choice in the matter. %%%  
  
%%% it sounds like they did a thorough job of traumatizing him. i'll be ready for anything %%%  
  
%%% that might be wise. do you know where logan is by any chance?%%%  
  
%%% i think he's in his room. do you want me to pass along a message?%%%  
  
%%% if you would, tell him I need to talk with him as soon as he has a few minutes free.%%%  
  
%%% i'll send him right up to your office.%%%  
  
%%% that will do nicely. thank you.%%%  
  
%%% no problem.%%%  
  
Twenty minutes later, a firm knock sounded on the office door.  
  
"Come in, Logan."  
  
"You wanted to see me?"  
  
"Yes. I need a favor from you. This will entail a sacrifice on your part, but I don't believe you'll regret it in the end."  
  
"I don't like the sound of that... but go ahead."  
  
"You know that our guest will be arriving tomorrow. I've arranged for him to be placed in one of the two person rooms and I'd greatly appreciate it if you'd agree to change quarters and keep him company for the duration of his stay with us."  
  
"Sorry, Charles. I'm not the roommate type."  
  
"I know, but this young man will need someone to trust. You know what he's gone through, Logan. You understand his pain. I think rooming together will benefit both of you. This is, of course, only a favor. I won't push you into anything, you know that. It's up to you."  
  
For a long moment, the tall, brawny man studied his hands, flexing them, running his fingers over the scars below his knuckles and frowning intently. At last he raised his eyes.  
  
"This Fawkes.... the guy you described sounds like more of a loner than I am. What if he doesn't want company?"  
  
"It shouldn't take much to convince him. If you decide to make the effort, that is."  
  
"Make the effort? Not a real subtle hint, Charles. I'll watch over the kid, but I'm not doin' any of your 'reach out and touch somebody's hand' crap. If I wanna look inside myself, I'll go piss off Sabertooth and let him do some elective surgery."  
  
"You can't hide forever, Logan. Especially from your demons. They always know where to find you."  
  
"I fought Magneto on top of the Statue of Liberty. My demons don't dare show their ugly faces anymore. Gimme a call when the kid gets here."  
  
"Absolutely. Thank you for doing this, my friend."  
  
Logan grunted an acknowledgement and strode from the room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
TBC..... 


	2. Chapter 2

BNW 2  
  
----------  
  
XAVIER INSTITUTE: 11:30 THE FOLLOWING MORNING  
  
"Wolverine? What's up? You're not leaving are you?"  
  
Looking up from his task, the older man threw his young female colleague a complicated look that she was unable to completely decipher, then he gave a brief answer.  
  
"No. Charles asked me to change rooms for a while... watch out for the new guy 'till he settles in."  
  
Breathing a quiet sigh of relief, the young woman in the doorway smiled and moved a step or two into the room.  
  
"Need a hand?"  
  
Tossing a last pair of jeans into a box, Logan smiled, turned and held out the cardboard container. Rogue accepted it from him and followed him out, trailing him down the hall to the elevator. As the door closed in front of them, she gazed at the floor and cautiously began to question her companion on their visitor.  
  
"So... what'd the professor say about him? The new student, I mean."  
  
"He's not a student. More like... a specialist. He'll only be here long enough to help us out on one mission."  
  
"What's his power? I've been tryin' to guess, but... we've got just about everything here already."  
  
"Everything but him."  
  
"Okay. So what kinda mutant is he?"  
  
"He's not a mutant. Not really. He's closer to my side of the line." Logan answered cryptically, studying the wall before him intently. Despite his reluctance, Rogue's quick mind connected the dots easily.  
  
"You mean they put somethin' in him he didn't want? They changed his body.... like they did to you?"  
  
"Yeah, pretty much. Now he can turn invisible whenever he needs to."  
  
"Whoa. Can't wait to see that. What's his flip side like, though?" she asked as the car stopped and the pair exited the elevator.  
  
"Flip side?"  
  
"Yeah. For you it's the pain when you use your claws.... sometimes even when you don't. For me, it's knowin' how bad I could hurt somebody if I.... anyway, I was just wonderin' what his was."  
  
"According to Charles, the guy depends on a drug they made just for him. The stuff that lets him be invisible turns into a poison that builds up in his blood the longer he stays outta sight. If he doesn't get a shot on a regular schedule the poison messes with his brain and he kinda.... goes nuts."  
  
"Nuts... how?" Rogue asked uncertainly as she set the box she was carrying on the bed in Logan's new room.  
  
"Don't worry about it, kid. They're sendin' plenty of his meds with him an' Jean's got it all under control. Thanks for the help." he acknowledged, favoring the teenager with one of the soft smiles he so rarely showed to the others at the school. In response both her cheeks and her eyes began to glow.  
  
"Yeah.... You... coming to lunch?"  
  
"Be there in a while. I got one more load to bring down."  
  
"I can...."  
  
"Nah. You go eat. I can handle it. I promise I'll be there soon. Go on."  
  
Reaching out, Logan laid a gentle hand on her shoulder and turned her toward the door, making sure to stay in contact with fabric and not touch her skin. He had experienced her energy transfer ability once before and, as much as he cared for her, he was loath to be subjected to it again. Still, he understood how utterly her unique power frustrated her normal desire for human contact, and found himself reaching out to Marie in ways he never would to anyone else. Over time he'd realized that a touch on the elbow or a pat on the back cost him nothing and restored, however temporarily, her connection to the world around her. The unfortunate fact that every touch also increased her intense crush on him was something he hadn't yet found the courage to confront.  
  
"Okay. Hey, Logan.... can I go with you tonight.... when you pick him up? I'll score major jealousy points with the other kids if I'm the first one to see him."  
  
"Long as your homework's clear, I got no objection, but check with Jean an' Professor X."  
  
"I will. See ya. At lunch."  
  
"Not if you don't get movin' you won't." he teased, beginning to unpack.  
  
"Right. Bye." she replied, finally backing out the door and heading for the elevator again. Logan paused in his work, grinning and shaking his head.  
  
{Man, I gotta do somethin' about this before she starts pickin' out wedding dresses an' china patterns...}  
  
-----------------------  
  
THE AGENCY: 1 HOUR LATER  
  
"Claire? Hey, you here?"  
  
"Hang on, Bobby. I'll be right out."  
  
A few moments later, the lovely blond scientist emerged from her tiny washroom facilities at the back of the lab. "Is it time for the morning briefing already? I was so wrapped up in my work I didn't notice."  
  
"It's gettin' on nine a.m. That's way past time. You seen Fawkes? I checked his place, all his hideouts here in the building.... nothin'."  
  
"Darien? No, I haven't seen him today. Perhaps the Official will tell us. We'd better hurry...." she mumbled, pushing by him to get to the door. Immediately, a warning claxon went off in Bobby's head.  
  
"Hold it, Claire. What's goin' on?"  
  
"Going on? Nothing's going on, Bobby. We have a briefing to get to."  
  
"Whoa! Stop! I know when somebody's lyin' to me, Keepie."  
  
"Bobby, please..."  
  
"Darien's my partner, Claire.... my partner an' my best friend. To hell with whatever the fat man told you to tell me. Just be straight for once. Is Fawkes okay?"  
  
"The last time I checked him over was three days ago and you were right here in the room. He was fine then."  
  
"Why do I still feel like you're holdin' out on me?"  
  
"Why would I lie about Darien? I care for him as much as you do. I swear to you I haven't seen him this morning. Now, are you going to the briefing or not?" Claire asked, waiting at the open door, inviting Bobby to leave first. Eventually, he acceded, though his eyes remained narrowed and his mind still whirled with suspicion. Once he was out of sight, Claire leaned against the door frame, put both hands over her face and breathed deeply, struggling to justify her actions over the past week or two and having very little success.  
  
{It wasn't a lie. I haven't seen Darien since I gave him the sedative yesterday afternoon. My God, how could I have done that.... how could I have given them those drops? He was so frightened.... and his beautiful eyes.... Alright, Claire, that's enough. Straighten up. Surrender to your regrets later. Right now you have a façade of innocence to maintain....}  
  
A few minutes later, Claire entered the office and claimed a chair one removed from Bobby, who was still glaring daggers at her. She kept her eyes on the floor and vehemently promised herself she would never again let Charles Borden use permanent separation from Darien to coerce her into such a monumental betrayal of her principles and her friends.  
  
"You're picking up character traits from Fawkes, doctor. That's not a good thing. Don't let lateness become a habit, hmmm?"  
  
"No, sir."  
  
"Sir..." Bobby began, but his boss cut him off.  
  
"I know. You're worried about Agent Fawkes. Frankly, so am I. Yesterday he became extremely ill. Whatever it is infected three other agents. Two of them died within hours."  
  
"What? Are you sayin'... is Darien..."  
  
"No. Not yet. Doctor, I want you to go into isolation with him until this resolves itself one way or the other."  
  
Claire studied the Official's eyes carefully for what he was really saying. She quickly realized she was being sent after Darien and her heart froze in her chest. Valiantly, she kept her struggle with her fear internal for Bobby's sake and kept the charade going. "Of course. When?"  
  
"As soon as you can pack and be ready for transport."  
  
"He isn't here at the Agency, then."  
  
"I couldn't risk exposing anymore of our people. He's been placed in a private facility outside the city."  
  
"What the hell? You won't risk any of us, but you'll risk Claire?"  
  
"It's alright, Bobby. I'm the only one who knows his history. I have to help. I'll be fine."  
  
"Claire...."  
  
"I'll take all the precautions to avoid being infected. Really, it'll be okay. I'll bring Darien back safe and sound, I promise."  
  
{I will, Bobby. Please believe that. I won't let him be hurt.... not anymore than I already have.} Claire sent at her friend and colleague, hoping against hope that he would hear her somehow.  
  
Proving that he couldn't read her mind and hadn't received her silent promise, Bobby breathed heavily in and out through his nose and stood, pushing back his chair.  
  
"I'm goin' too."  
  
"No you aren't. I have a vitally important assignment for you to complete right here in San Diego."  
  
"Boss...."  
  
"Agent Hobbes. You can't do anything for your partner. You'll be in the way. You're staying here. Understood?"  
  
Bobby lowered his head briefly, then looked back up at his employer.  
  
"You got the details on this.... vital mission?"  
  
"Not all of them. I'll be ready in about an hour."  
  
'I don't work with anybody else."  
  
"I know. This is a solo job."  
  
Nodding curtly, Hobbes turned and strode out of the office. Claire pried her tense hands from around the arms of her chair and began to flex them. When she spoke to the Official, her voice thrummed with anger.  
  
"Not that I'm not grateful you're letting me go to him.... but am I allowed to know why?"  
  
"I considered having the necessary amount of counteragent shipped to the institute, but I changed my mind. Too many things can happen in shipping. I want you to deliver the vials, but you're not to have any contact with Fawkes. See the package safely to its destination, then turn around and come right back. Stay at home until I call you to come back to work."  
  
"Sir.... he's my patient... as well as a close friend. You can't expect...."  
  
"I can and do. This is a very sensitive situation, doctor. I'll give you the same instruction I gave Hobbes. Don't get in the way. Report to lab three for your dose of the eye-drops in thirty minutes."  
  
"You don't mean I have to suffer through that as well!"  
  
"It's their requirement, not ours. For what it's worth, I'm sorry either of you had to deal with this, but...."  
  
"No you're not." Claire countered, rising and exiting before her temper took control and Charles Borden was forced to pry her fingers away from his neck.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
TBC....... 


	3. Chapter 3

BNW: 3/?  
  
------------  
  
3:00 – XAVIER INSTITUTE  
  
"If he said no, it's no."  
  
"Wolverine, c'mon...."  
  
"Whining won't get you anywhere with me an' you know it. Your grades are slipping. If I was the Professor, I'd say no too."  
  
"Only in math. I hate math and it hates me." she countered stubbornly.  
  
"Math doesn't like anybody, Marie. Changes nothing. You got a tutoring session scheduled with Jean tonight an' that's where you're gonna be. You'll get to see the new guy soon enough."  
  
"But..."  
  
"But? I'll drag your butt into the danger room and kick it from one end to the other if you keep this up. The answer is no."  
  
"Okay, okay.... If I promise to really try in my session tonight, can I still be the first to see him? Of the kids anyway."  
  
"I'll talk to Jean when we get back. If she says you did good..... we'll see."  
  
Rogue grinned, turned and practically bounced up the main stairs. Logan groaned under his breath and rolled his eyes, but he also smiled slightly. He knew he should be discouraging her budding teenage crush but he found himself constantly indulging her instead.  
  
{Hell, I'll probably never have kids of my own. Of course fate's gonna drop a stubborn, independent teenager on my head as revenge for what I probably put my folks through. I should just relax and enjoy it.}  
  
Running a hand over his face he moved off, headed for the elevator, an hour or two of private training and meditation and a quick shower before he had to leave to pick up the newest member of their team at a private airstrip.  
  
-----------------------  
  
5:00 P.M.: INSTITUTE MEDICAL FACILITIES  
  
"Is everything ready, Jean?"  
  
"As ready as it can be, Charles. There was so little information in his file, all I can do is prepare for anything and everything and hope there are no problems I haven't anticipated."  
  
"I understand your concern, but the secrecy was necessary. It's what allows this man to do his job. He's the ultimate example of the element of surprise and if that were compromised even in the slightest it could mean his life."  
  
"I know. I've done the best I can. I just pray it's enough."  
  
"Logan and the others should be leaving soon to collect Mr. Fawkes. I need to speak with them before they go."  
  
"Alright. I'll be ready and waiting with the reversal formula when they get back."  
  
"Good. It will work quickly?"  
  
"It won't be instantaneous, but he'll be seeing almost normally within a few hours and his vision will be as perfect as it ever was by morning. Not that I know how well he could see before...."  
  
"Jean."  
  
"I'm going to be caring for this man, Charles. I'm allowed some amount of frustration and anxiety about not having his full medical history, aren't I?"  
  
"Of course you are. This will be a difficult few weeks for all of us Jean, but it will be hardest on him. Try to remember that, hmm?"  
  
She nodded solemnly and watched her friend and mentor roll slowly out into the corridor, a little ashamed that he'd had to remind her who would be going through the toughest transition over the next several days. Silently, she returned her attention to the checklist in her hand and began shifting, crossing out and adding items, determined to make Darien Fawkes' time at the school as stress-free as possible.  
  
----------------------  
  
"A package retrieval tomorrow morning? Yeah. No problem, Charles. I'll push back my first class an hour, that's all. Will you let the kids know?"  
  
"Absolutely. Thank you, Logan. It's vital that this shipment be brought safely back to Jean. Our guest's life depends on it."  
  
"I understand. I'll get it home in one piece."  
  
"And our guest as well, I trust?"  
  
"Funny. Very funny. You got a twisted sense of humor, Xavier." Logan commented wryly as he powered up the enormous ebony jet and prepared it for flight. "Where's Cyke, damn it? He's gonna make us late for the rendezvous."  
  
Scott Summers jogged up the boarding ramp a few seconds later, still tugging his jacket on.  
  
"I'm right here, and I've told you before, either call me Scott or Cyclops. I don't appreciate nicknames."  
  
"Why else would I use them?"  
  
Scott's lips thinned and he looked as if would gladly escalate the verbal argument into hand to hand combat, but a third passenger stepped out of the shadows at the back of the plane and intervened.  
  
"Scott, relax. We're on a schedule here, remember? You and Logan trying to kill each other isn't part of the agenda."  
  
Summers gazed at the stunning black woman for several tense seconds, then walked away to belt himself into a seat.  
  
"Thank you, Ororo."  
  
"My pleasure, Charles, but I don't mind breaking up their little spats. If they can't behave, I'll stretch my power a bit. Perhaps a nice summer shower when we land will cool them down."  
  
"Perhaps it will at that."  
  
Logan grunted and Scott huffed loudly, but neither man spoke to the other.  
  
"Much better, gentlemen." She praised them, sliding her hair behind her ears as she buckled herself in. As soon as Charles had made his way back down to the hangar floor, Logan sealed the plane and the trio took off.  
  
Half an hour later, they landed at the airstrip to find the other plane already waiting for them. The three disembarked and cautiously made their way toward the men unloading the stretcher which held the purpose for their journey.  
  
"My God. He looks so young.... so vulnerable." Storm exclaimed quietly on seeing Darien's face for the first time. "How can he possibly be all Charles told us he is?"  
  
"We'll find that out when he's not under sedation anymore. We all look sweet and innocent when we're asleep." Logan replied.  
  
"Except you. You never look like anything less than the predator you are." Scott said darkly. Wolverine snarled and turned on him, but a crash of thunder and a sudden gathering of dark clouds over their heads forestalled any action the older man might have taken.  
  
"We have a job to do." Storm reminded them sternly. "This man's safety is now in our hands. Take that responsibility seriously."  
  
Scott had the grace to look guilty and apologetic, though he spared a glare for his opponent. Logan merely grinned, moved to the foot of the stretcher and waited for the other man to take up his position at the head. As one they lifted the unconscious man and began walking with him toward the plane, Storm remaining on watch for anyone intent on robbing them of their precious cargo. Once the stretcher was safely inside, Storm skimmed and signed the papers the delivery men showed her then returned to the jet. Kneeling beside Darien, she touched his face tenderly and spoke gently to him, then more firmly to Wolverine.  
  
"Your journey is almost over. Just one more short flight and you'll be able to truly rest. Take us home quickly, Logan."  
  
"You see something out there I need to worry about?"  
  
"No. I'm simply listening to a sudden protective instinct. I'll feel better when I know he's under Jean's care."  
  
"Strap yourself in, then, and we'll get gone."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
TBC........ 


	4. Chapter 4

BNW 4/?  
  
--------------  
  
Xavier met the plane in the hangar when it returned an hour after it departed. His first glimpse of their guest made his heart twist and his conscience give him a swift kick somewhere very uncomfortable.  
  
{My God. What legitimate government agency would recruit someone so young?}  
  
%%% professor, are you alright? your thoughts just then... they sounded almost anguished. %%%  
  
%%% i didn't mean to upset you, jean. i'd forgotten I asked you to stay tuned in. i'm fine now. %%%  
  
%%% good. are there any new developments i need to know about? %%%  
  
%%% i don't believe so. only... steel yourself emotionally. sedated as he is, mr. fawkes looks much younger than his photograph and it's a bit of a shock at first. %%%  
  
%%% i understand. %%%  
  
%%% logan and i will be there in a few minutes. %%%  
  
There was a brief pause, then Charles added to his statement. %%% pardon me. myself, logan and storm will be there.%%% he informed Jean with a chuckle.  
  
A few minutes later, Logan and Storm carried the stretcher through the entrance to the school's medical facility and laid it on the floor. Logan easily lifted the young man up and placed him on one of the monitored beds. After recovering from her own measure of shock, Jean moved swiftly to his side and began doing basic checks.  
  
"He's breathing well. His heart sounds strong. I'd say he survived the trip in very good condition. You were right, Charles..... he has the face of a teenager, but...."  
  
Stretching out a hand, Jean gently touched Darien's face, extending her remarkable power shallowly into his sleeping mind. What she found made her back away with a hand over her mouth. Logan moved toward her, but she shook her head, turned and raced into a nearby restroom. Moments later they heard her retching quietly. The others waited silently until she returned, and even then they refrained from questioning her. After a minute or two her color began to return and she spoke about what she'd seen, though her voice shook slightly.  
  
"What he went through, Charles.... it was inhuman. So much pain and fear.... I don't know how he survived."  
  
"The way so many of us do, I imagine." Charles remarked. "He must have found someone to turn to for support."  
  
"But this wasn't really his choice, you said so yourself...."  
  
"It wasn't mine either. I got along." Logan reminded her, resisting the urge to sulk. Jean turned to him and shot back the winning volley.  
  
"You had your healing to see you through after the procedure. He had a straight-jacket and near total isolation in a padded cell. Still feel like playing "top this", Wolverine?"  
  
Logan smiled thinly and flexed his hands once before turning and exiting the infirmary.  
  
"Jean....." Storm began, a mild reprimand in her tone. Jean cut her off with a sigh and a guilty glance.  
  
"I know, I know. I shouldn't have snapped at him. I'll apologize later. Right now I need to give this young man his eyesight back." She responded, moving to a cabinet on the wall. She returned with a tiny vial and an eyedropper. "Storm, will you hold his eyes open for me, please? One at a time."  
  
Reassured that the two women had the situation well in hand, Charles left the room as well, heading back to his office. He had a speech to make to the entire student body in the morning and he wanted to take time by himself to think about exactly how much he should reveal to the children.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
EARLY THE FOLLOWING MORNING:  
  
"nnnhh... Logan? What is it?" Rogue mumbled, still half asleep.  
  
"Four-thirty is what it is. The others'll be up in half an hour, so you better dress fast."  
  
"You mean... Oh, wow! I get to see him first!" she squealed.  
  
"Keep it down, willya? You get everybody runnin' in here right now it ain't gonna look too good. Yeah, you get to see him, after you tell me how the tutoring session went last night. An' I want the truth."  
  
Rogue scowled, but answered truthfully.  
  
"I still don't get algebra.... but I did okay."  
  
"What's okay?"  
  
"Professor Gray gave me a quiz an' she said I got an 81. That's like... a B minus I think."  
  
"Close enough. Get dressed an' I'll take you down to the infirmary."  
  
"I will if you get outta here first." she responded, blushing furiously and offering him a shy grin.  
  
"Yeah... yeah, okay. Just don't take forever."  
  
"I won't, but if you don't go I can't even get started."  
  
--------------------------------  
  
THE INFIRMARY  
  
"Stay quiet, okay? Whispers only. He's still asleep, most likely." Logan advised as they approached Darien's bedside.  
  
Rogue's gasp of shock was muffled behind a swiftly raised hand.  
  
"Oh...."  
  
"I know. He looks like he couldn't buy a beer without fake ID. You get used to it."  
  
"Well, yeah.... he does, but.... that ain't it. He's beautiful!"  
  
"I wouldn't know. I wasn't lookin' to ask him to the prom."  
  
"You can't tell me you didn't notice."  
  
"Yes I can. I don't play on that side a'the field, sweetheart."  
  
Rogue tossed him a skeptical smile and snorted softly. Logan stiffened. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"The way you an' Cyclops fight.... please."  
  
Logan's eyes grew dark and his lips thinned. Grasping her arm firmly he dragged her back toward the door.  
  
"Wha... Hey, I whispered!"  
  
"You saw the newbie. Time to get you back to your room before the other kids get up."  
  
"I'm not the only one who's noticed, Logan." she shot back indignantly. "It's not that hard to figure out...."  
  
As they reached the elevator, Logan pushed Rogue away from him none too gently and pinned her to the wall with his fierce gaze.  
  
"I don't care whether you started the rumor or just kept it goin', you better start knockin' it down every chance you get, 'cause if it gets back to Cyke.... you don't wanna know. An' from here on out you keep your nose in the middle of your face an' out of my business. Understood?"  
  
A shaky nod was all the answer Rogue could provide. When the doors opened a second later, she edged over and slipped inside. Her last sight before they closed again was Logan turning and moving away, shoulders rigid and his steps much closer to a stalk than a walk.  
  
------------------------------  
  
TWO HOURS LATER  
  
%%% i wish i had a definitive answer for you, charles. he could regain consciousness any time between now and tonight. i don't know precisely what drugs they used on him. from the blood analysis, it looks like some kind of.... sedative cocktail.%%%  
  
%%% the shipment of his medication is supposed to arrive today?%%%  
  
%%% yes. is the same team going out on package retrieval duty?%%%  
  
%%% in part. i'll be joining you this trip. rogue did well in her studies last night i trust?%%%  
  
%%% yes, quite well. she's finally starting to understand the concepts.%%%  
  
%%% i'm pleased to hear it. as a reward why don't you go inform her that she can accompany us?%%%  
  
%%% of course. thank you charles. she'll be thrilled. she's been begging storm and i for a chance to fly in the jet.%%%  
  
%%% i know. perhaps a bit of wish fulfillment will settle her even further and her math scores will continue their upswing.%%%  
  
%%%one can only hope. i'm starting to believe her capacity for distraction knows no limits.%%% Jean chuckled. %%% i'll let you know when we're ready to take off.%%%  
  
%%% excellent.%%%  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
TBC..... 


	5. Chapter 5

BNW 5/?

----------------

8:00 A.M.

"Students, your attention, please. I only have one or two announcements this morning, but they are important, so please listen carefully. Firstly; the soccer game scheduled for this afternoon has been postponed one hour due to a last-minute make-up test involving both co-captains of the team. Secondly; over the next few days, you will be seeing a new face here at the school. While he settles in, I ask that you not descend on him en-masse the moment he appears or barrage him with questions. Your teachers can provide only what details they themselves have been given, so please afford them the same courtesy. Thank you."

Rogue, seated a few feet from Bobby in first period, lowered her head and turned away slightly to hide her ear-to-ear grin.

"Okay, I know you too well not to ask. What?"

"Nothin'."

"C'mon, Marie. Give it up." He whispered. "You can barely keep from giggling. What's going on?"

"Later, okay? I'll tell ya at lunch, I promise, but you have to swear not to go spreadin' it around. Everybody else'll be mad if they find out."

"Sure, I understand. Just a little hint..."

"Robert. Marie. This may only be homeroom, but I still required closed mouths."

"Sorry, Dr. Mcoy."

--------------------------------

THE INFIRMARY

Slowly, hesitantly, Darien Fawkes accepted that consciousness would soon be restored to him whether he was prepared for it or not. Eyes still tightly shut, he lay still and listened guardedly to the noises around him, both familiar and unknown. As his body and mind gradually re-connected, the consistent tones of a cardiac monitor, a sound he knew all too well, registered with him and dim memories caused his heart-rate to soar. He tried to calm it and maintain his façade of heavy sleep, but within seconds light footsteps were hurrying to his side, alerted by the sudden upsurge in output from the monitor's speakers. A moment later soft, reassuring hands were smoothing over his damp brow and caressing his wrists and fingers.

charles? he's waking. join us, but take your time. he'll be disoriented for a while yet

on my way.

"Mr. Fawkes?"

Darien grunted and pulled slightly away from her touch.

"I know you're scared and confused, but it's alright. You're safe here. You can open your eyes."

"No... can't... I can't see..."

"Yes you can. I counteracted the drops you were given. Try... even if it's only for a second, just try..."

Darien frowned and sighed deeply, presenting an uncanny impression of a grumpy, put-upon toddler refusing to take foul tasting medicine. Fortunately, having dealt with the male teachers and students many times over, Jean was well prepared for a man who acted like a child when hit with the slightest injury or hardship, so she smiled and persevered. "I'm sorry that you had to go through this. I know it's hard to believe, but I promise, your eyes are fine. Now... one try? Just give it a chance."

The young man huffed out another annoyed breath and pried his eyes open a little at a time. "That's it. Go slowly. Let your vision adjust. I kept the lights very low, but that still might be too much. Slowly...."

"Uh-uh. No good. Put me back under and send me home." He demanded sulkily, closing his eyes again.

"Still blurry, hmmm? That should resolve itself in a few minutes. The corneal cloak you were dosed with is very powerful."

"The... what?"

"Corneal cloak. The drops that prevented you from seeing while you traveled here. C'mon... one more time. Let me see those beautiful eyes..."

Though he didn't fall for her flattery in the slightest, if Darien's life had taught him anything it was to make the best of your situation until you could find a way out of it. Grunting in resignation, he acceded to Jean's request. This time he kept his eyes open long enough that the shapeless, faintly colored blurs above and around him coalesced into a few recognizable objects and one stunning redhead. It wasn't hard for him to choose what to focus on.

"Speaking of beautiful..."

"Thank you." Jean replied dryly, gently ruffling his hair. "Your vision is clearing up, I take it?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Good. Try and relax while I unlock your restraints."

His pulse racing once again, Darien frantically stared from his wrists and ankles to where Jean stood a few feet away, manipulating switches. He didn't begin to calm down until the padded cuffs holding him secure finally unlatched, and even then his pulse didn't drop all that much.

"It's alright. Easy..." she soothed, moving back to his side.

"Easy?! Lady, you had me tied down! Don't tell me to take it easy! I thought I was here as a guest!"

"I'm sorry, but it was a necessary precaution. When you meet Wolverine you can ask him why. We instituted the policy because of him."

"Wolverine? Sounds like somebody the Hell's Angels'd be afraid of."

"That's not a bad description actually." Jean commented as she helped Darien sit up. "Go slowly. You've been unconscious for quite a while."

He gave her an irate glare and a mildly sarcastic response..

"Yeah, I know. Stupid jackass..... he coulda knocked me out or blinded me. Fat bastard didn't have to do both...." he grumbled, no longer talking to anyone but himself. His head came up and a full-blown tirade died in his throat when he heard the door open. The man gliding toward Darien in the wheelchair exuded authority, but for the first time in his life, that aura didn't disturb or frighten the younger man. He somehow understood that this man received the deepest respect and had more than earned the right to it. When Xavier drew close, stopping and extending his hand, Darien grasped it nervously, releasing it after only a moment.

"Mr. Fawkes. I am Charles Xavier, founder and director of this institute. Welcome."

"Thanks. Yeah... so you... you run this whole hospital?"

"It's much more than that. If you feel up to a short walk, I'd be happy to show you."

"I... I guess. I might need somebody's elbow... just in case..."

"I can handle that." Jean reassured him. Gradually, she helped the young man onto his feet, stabilizing him until he felt confident. The trio then moved slowly out of the infirmary, Xavier and Jean silently discussing his condition and their immediate plans as they traveled.

how is he doing, jean?

he's getting there. it will take a while for him to adjust mentally and emotionally. physically, he seems fine, though I haven't really had the time to do a proper examination...

that can wait. for now, let's make getting him settled in his room a priority.

i'm just glad he'll have time to rest before logan gets back. i'm still not sure about that decision, charles. the two of them...

they'll get along fine, jean. i'm positive of it. trust my intuition.

oh, i do, charles, but you won't be the one putting in stitches or bandaging heads.

When the trio reached Darien's temporary quarters, the young man stood in the doorway for a long moment, surprised by how luxurious the space was. Once he realized there was a second bed in the room, however, he found incentive to speak.

"Hang on... I have to have a roommate?"

"You don't have to, no. I thought it might make it easier for you than being alone in a strange house." Xavier replied.

"I guess that makes sense. Who is it?"

Jean coughed discreetly and made stalling noises. Xavier chided her telepathically and gave Darien a straight answer.

"His name is Logan. He's one of our instructors, actually. Martial arts and hand to hand combat. You might also hear him referred to as Wolverine."

"What? But she said... I don't think this'll work. See, I'm a hider, not a Navy Seal. Couldn't you put me in with somebody small and cute?"

"The... nick-name doesn't necessarily reflect the personality."

"And in this case?"

Xavier smiled and chose not to directly answer the question this time.

"I think you two will find you have a great deal in common. Your bags are against that wall nearest the bathroom and dinner is promptly at six. Until then I suggest you get some rest Mr. Fawkes. We have a tremendous amount to do in the next few days."

"Rest he says... don't know where I am, don't know why I'm here. Sure, I'll rest..."

"The Professor's right. You've been through a lot in the last forty-eight hours. Besides, sedated sleep isn't the same as natural sleep. Trust me, the minute you lay down, you'll be out like a light. I'll see you at dinner."

Darien grunted and turned to face into the room as the other two exited.

charles, i'm concerned. it's sounding more and more as if the people he works for sent him into this blind, deaf and mute. that wasn't the agreement you made...

no... no, it wasn't. we'll just have to bring him along slowly. The sort of things he's going to experience in this house will be shocking to say the least.

we don't have time to protect him or fully prepare him for what the X-men are all about. you of all people know that this mission has to be planned and successfully completed within the next seven days or we're all in grave danger.

we'll have to do the best we can, then.

--------------------------

JUST AFTER LUNCH: THE HANGAR

As the ramp on the jet was slowly raised and secured, Logan stole a glance back at his passengers, focusing momentarily on Marie. Thanks to the harness, she was not quite bouncing in her seat, but she was making a concerted effort. He found himself smiling just a little. Despite the assignations the girl had thrown at him, he had not stayed mad at her for long. Eventually, he had forced himself to remember that she was a teenager. In his considered opinion, none of them were particularly well-versed in the art of what-not-to-say and when-not-to-say-it and that meant that almost everything was forgivable. A minute or two later, when her excitement threatened to get out of control, he admonished her, but in a warm, relaxed tone that told her she was no longer number one on his list of least favorite people.

"Marie. I know you love flyin' in the jet, but try an' sit still, huh? One good shot of turbulence and you'll go right through the ceiling."

"Sorry. I just can't believe I'm here! And I get to miss afternoon classes!"

"Doesn't mean you won't have to make up the work."

Rogue's smile dimmed and her excess energy evaporated.

that was cruel, logan. Xavier sent with a faint chuckle.

got her calmed down didn't it? strap in. we're about ready to get going.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

BNW 6/?

----------------------

12:30

"Just relax, Doctor. We'll deliver the package in a few more minutes and be on our way back home. Then you can get your sight back." The pilot assured Claire as she waited in the rear of the chartered jet. She adjusted her dark sunglasses and allowed herself a grin only when he'd turned back to his instruments.

That's what you think...

Despite what she'd done her best to make everyone else believe, Claire had never allowed the other med-staff at the Agency to give her the corneal cloak as they'd been ordered to do. Since she was the inventor of the drops, she had provided the technician with the bottle, which had been nothing more than sterilized water, then swiftly produced the sunglasses she currently sported and slipped them on. Noone at her end had been any the wiser, and by the time the Official had checked her sight, which she had known he would, she had inserted a set of contacts designed to fool him. The contacts had come out during a trip to the plane's restroom halfway through their flight, but she had allowed the pilot to lead her back to her seat and belt her in as though nothing had changed.

Within a few minutes, the plane's door opened and Claire watched the pilot approach her, intending to take the small box she was gripping fiercely in both hands. Instead of the simple task he was anticipating, however, he received a full dose of sedative from the hypodermic Claire had been secreting in her pocket.

"Doctor.. what the..."

"You didn't even search me, silly man. Next time you'll know better than to be so trusting, won't you?" she told him grimly, rising and moving toward the door, the vital package still in her possession. The pilot collapsed slowly across the space Claire had been occupying, most of his body conveniently disappearing from view behind the next pair of seats. She studied him briefly, decided it would have to suffice and straightened her spine, bracing herself to tell one or two enormous lies and do it better than she ever had before.

When she heard footsteps approaching the plane and saw a set of stairs being fitted below the open hatchway, she smiled brightly and briefly touched the strap of the undetectable, but heavy, pack that lay under her clothes. She sighed quietly in relief when she found that the recessed switch hadn't shifted at all during the journey and was still in easy reach.

Claire tensed momentarily when someone started up the stairs, but forced herself to relax. A moment later, a roughly handsome man, with hair that reminded her of Darien's typical wild mass of locks, approached and spoke quietly to alert her he was near, unaware that she could see him as clearly as he saw her.

"Morning."

"Oh! Hello."

"Didn't mean to scare you."

"No, it's... it's quite alright. It's so hard to judge the distance of a person from the sound of footsteps..."

"I can imagine. That the package?" he asked, laying a gentle hand on the box.

"Yes. Please, take care with it. It's extremely delicate." She warned Logan, making sure to fumble a little as she transferred the item into his hands, cementing her uncertainty with the situation in his mind.

"I promise it'll get where it's going safely. Have a good trip home."

"Yes, you as well." Claire responded as Logan turned to walk back to where his team waited. Once he'd reached the bottom of the stairs, Claire reached up and touched the switch on the harness over her right shoulder. A moment later, silver fluid washed over her and she vanished. Kicking off her shoes, she swiftly moved down the stairs before they could be removed and followed the stranger toward and then onto his own plane.

-------------------------

XAVIER INSTITUTE: 1:15

When they returned home, Rogue was the last one off the plane, reluctantly unbuckling her safety harness and moving down the stairs. At the airport, Logan had allowed her to stand guard near the plane's ramp, watching for trouble. This had almost given her more pleasure than simply being in the jet, but now the ride was over and she pouted a little at having to return to the reality of homework and not being any more special than the rest of the teenagers around her. Storm caught the young woman's expression and laid an arm around her shoulders as they re-entered the school proper.

"The ride was not long enough, was it, little one?"

"Not by half."

"There will be more flights, I promise you that. For today, however..."

"I know, I know. Homework..."

Storm laughed softly.

"Your studies are preparing you for a larger role in the work of the institute, Rogue. If you show the professor you can handle the responsibilities you are given now, he will know he can trust you when it comes time for you to take your place among the X-men."

Rogue lit up at the thought of being able to work and fight alongside the adults every day.

"Yeah! I want that. I really do..."

"Well then, perhaps if you keep your mind on that goal, homework will not seem like so much of a hardship?"

Rogue grimaced.

"Maybe... everything but math."

---------------------

SAN DIEGO, CA: THIRTY MINUTES LATER

"Yeah, boss?"

"Sit down, Bobby."

Hobbes sat cautiously, knowing that when the Official used his first name it was never good news.

"Is it Fawkes? He isn't... he didn't get worse, did he?"

"No. Thankfully, he's stabilized. He's still contagious, so they can't release him yet, but he'll recover. This is about you."

"Yeah? Well, can we make it quick? I'm takin' over that surveillance at twelve-thirty an' I wanted to grab somethin' to eat before..."

"This won't take long. You need to stop talking about what's happened to Darien. The others are starting to worry about getting sick themselves. Worried agents are distracted agents..."

"... and distracted agents are dead agents, I know the spiel. You can't blame me here, boss. All I did was answer questions. They were bound to wonder where he went an' you didn't say not to tell the truth..."

"I'm saying it now. If the subject comes up, you're to stick with 'No comment' or 'No new information' Is that clear?"

"Yeah... crystal."

"Good. Go get your lunch."

"Boss... could we get sick? I mean... if it's possible, we got a right to know..."

"It isn't. Dismissed, Hobbes."

"Back to the last name. Guess everything really is status quo..." Bobby mumbled as he left the office. Just outside, he stopped, however, thinking and shuffling facts in his considerable mind. "He's screwed with the truth before. Maybe I'll do a little research... see what I can find out about how Fawkes got sick in the first place..."

-----------------------

XAVIER INSTITUTE: 6:35 P.M.

Darien sat at a table by himself, as far from the rest of the dinner crowd as he could get. He stared at the plate in front of him, which still contained most of the food he'd chosen half an hour ago, frowned and huffed out an irritated breath. When he heard Xavier's chair approaching, he gratefully turned to greet him, pushing aside the remains of his meal.

"Good evening Mr. Fawkes. Not hungry?"

"Nah. I guess I'm still waking up or settling down... or something. My body just doesn't want food right now."

"Understandable. Hopefully your system will find breakfast more appealing."

"Yeah. I hope so too. What's up? Did you need to ask me something?"

"If you feel up to it, I've arranged a meeting in my office. It will just be you, myself and two or three others. It won't last long, I assure you."

"Okay." Darien agreed, rising to his feet and falling in beside the older man. "What's it about, anyway?"

"I want you to meet the people you'll be working with and begin to get to know them. Before this mission can proceed, it's essential that you see and understand their abilities... and that they are afforded the same opportunity."

Darien halted in his tracks. Xavier turned around to face him.

"Wait... you want me to... I'm just supposed to... show them? That's not such a good idea. What if they freak out?"

"Please believe me, Mr. Fawkes, very little in this world can shock my people anymore. They might be pleasantly surprised, but I assure you there will be no screaming and fainting. In fact, I suspect the only one shocked will be you."

"Oh, yeah? Why's that?"

"After years of feeling as if one is an aberration who will never truly belong... unconditional acceptance can be a bit traumatic." Xavier explained, spinning his chair again and continuing down the corridor toward the elevator. Darien stared after him, puzzlement dominating his expression, then ran to catch up, aware that without a guide his unerring instinct for trouble and adventure would undoubtedly lead him in a very dangerous direction.

----------------------------

XAVIER'S OFFICE: TEN MINUTES LATER

"Darien Fawkes, I'd like to introduce you to a few of our faculty here at the institute. They are also my closest friends. This is Ororo, known as Storm. Next to her is Scott Summers, or Cyclops. Jean Grey you've already met and the man in the chair on her right is your temporary roommate, Logan, though in most situations he prefers to be called Wolverine."

"Whatever he prefers is fine with me." Darien replied, barely managing not to make his words squeak.

Logan grinned and shot back a response that put everyone, including the newcomer, more at ease.

"Don't worry about me, kid. Unless you really annoy me the worst I'll do is mark my territory and leave scratches in the furniture."

"I don't snore and I always put my dirty clothes in the hamper."

"We'll do fine, then."

Xavier released a nearly silent breath, relieved that the two men had gotten through their first encounter without any violence, physical or verbal. He turned to Storm and encouraged her to tell Darien a little about what her abilities entailed. One by one, the others either demonstrated, or described their own personal mutation and what it allowed them to do. Darien sat enthralled, absorbing every word. Finally, Xavier spoke to him.

"If you wouldn't mind, Mr. Fawkes... I believe it's your turn."

"On one condition. Call me Darien, okay? Hearing 'Mr. Fawkes' all the time makes me feel like I'm ready for a rest home."

"Darien it is then. If you're ready..."

Slowly, Darien got to his feet, tossing the room in general a shaky smile. Breathing deeply, he triggered the singularly unique gland at the base of his brain and felt the icy substance it generated began to flow over his skin. He heard one or two of the others gasp softly, but, as Xavier had promised, the extreme reaction the young man had feared never took place. After a minute or two, he shed the Quicksilver and it flaked off, falling to the floor like handfuls of silver glitter and disappearing almost instantly.

"My word..." Xavier murmured.

"Yeah... that about covers it." Scott added. Jean leaned across him and spoke to Storm.

"What we were talking about at dinner.... you said you'd have a better idea once you saw him in person. Well?"

Storm smiled gently.

"I have the perfect name."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC....

Next chapter, we find out who came out on top regarding the "Darien's X-name" question I put out there so long ago.... Sorry it took this long, but I write in, like, twelve fandoms people! Sometimes one of them traps me for a while. lol. See you tomorrow!


	7. Chapter 7

BNW 7/?

----------------

Many thanks and a mega-shoutout to all the list-sibs who contributed possible X-names for Darien and assisted with X-Men info. Your creativity and generosity continually astound me, as does your patience. You've waited long enough.... Congrats Karen. (aka Kazzoh) You hit on the absolute perfect name, babe. Contrary to what you stated in your long ago e-mail, (which I still have) it wasn't silly at all and you were a tremendous help. Thanks!

------------------------------

6:00 A.M. : STAFF BREAKFAST: THE FOLLOWING DAY

"Storm, how can you be so stubborn when I'm about to die of frustration? Please tell me..." Jean pleaded, nearly ready to pull her friend's plate away and hold it hostage if it would get her the information she sought. Storm merely chuckled, turned a calm smile on Jean and repeated her refusal in a sweet, relaxed tone.

"I am not stubborn, I am patient. Nature works in her own way and in her own time... as do I."

"You're going to wait for the mission briefing, aren't you?"

"That would be a good time to voice my thoughts, I agree. His ability... it is stunning."

"Yes. I'm amazed at how well he deals with what's been done to him. If I were offered the choice he was faced with... I don't know what I'd do."

"Nor I. He and Logan are so alike... yet so different. Both manipulated and deceived, both changed in ways that will cause them physical and emotional pain for the rest of their lives... Why did Darien emerge so well adjusted and adaptable, and Logan become so isolated, fearful and angry?"

Jean shook her head and turned her eyes to where the two men in question sat on opposite sides of a distant table, silently eating.

"Dark and light, but sides of the same coin..." she commented softly.

"Indeed." Storm replied, nodding in agreement. "We should try to find a free moment or two and encourage Darien to talk about his experience. It might give us insight into relieving some of the burden Logan carries."

"Hmm. Not a bad idea. Not a bad idea at all... After the briefing?"

"Yes." She responded simply, now conducting her own observation of Logan and Darien.

Finally pushing away his plate, Darien sighed, picked up his glass and drained the remaining juice. He stared at the container for a long time, as if it were a crystal ball that held all the answers he was seeking. Logan watched him surreptitiously for a while, then decided to speak up, tossing out a rare joke, hoping it would lighten the younger man's mood.

"Lemme guess; in three days you'll meet a tall, dark, woman and take a long ocean journey."

"Huh?"

"Never mind, kid. You done?"

"Yeah... I guess." Darien responded vaguely, setting the glass down

"You didn't eat much."

"I didn't take much."

"Like I said."

Darien smiled lightly.

"I wasted food last night trying to make my body believe it was starving. This time..."

"I get it. Done the same myself often enough. My first couple days here I don't think I ate enough to feed a dust bunny." Logan admitted as he rose to his feet. Darien did the same and trailed his roommate out of the dining hall.

"Mind if I ask why?"

"I didn't feel like being around people. Most of my adult life I've been alone. The rest of the time I was bustin' some brainless jackoff's ass so I could go back to bein' alone. When I came here... the professor showed me it didn't have to be that way... that there were people like me that understood some of what I'd lived through." He reluctantly revealed as they walked to the elevator. Darien hesitated, but found the courage to ask another question as the car started to rise.

"So now you're okay with people again?"

"Not for the most part, no. Some I can at least tolerate. Some, like Xavier, are alright. He's tryin' to do good in the world... thinks he can make a difference. I'm not so sure, but he believes and I respect him so I don't give him aggravation about it." he said as the doors opened and they stepped out.

"Yeah. I know somebody like that too. He's my best friend but sometimes he just gets on my last nerve with all the 'Truth, Justice and the American Way' crap he pushes on me. Like you said, though, we really get along most of the time so I've learned to keep my mouth shut."

"When he starts wearin' a red cape an' thinkin' he can fly..."

"No problem. I have the funny farm on speed dial."

Though it was low and sounded almost like a growl, Logan coughed out a genuine laugh. He then looked grimly at Darien.

"You ever tell anybody about that..."

"Lips are sealed, I swear."

As they entered Xavier's office, Darien hesitated in the doorway, suddenly tense but unable to determine why. Logan turned back and spoke to him.

"You okay?"

"Fine... I think. I just.. I kinda felt like something was... off."

"Like what?"

"It was nothing. Forget it."

"Are you sure, Darien?" Xavier asked, concerned. "You should listen to your instincts, always..."

"I am. It was a little shiver... nothing big. Let's get going." He countered, moving in and taking a seat on the sofa between Storm and Cyclops.

"Of course."

The older man turned, touched a control and the same screen that had given his team their first look at Darien now displayed a picture of what looked like a large office building. "This is Magneto's latest acquisition; a chemical processing plant. My information indicates that, using the guise of a legitimate pharmaceutical company, he plans to use it to create several different mutagenic formulas, all with devastating effects on humans. Once they're finished he then plans to deliver them to as many people as he can reach, in as many ways as he can think of... Yes, Darien?"

"Huh? I didn't say anything out loud did I?"

"No, but you look significantly dazed and confused. I know you must have questions..."

"It's okay. Yeah, I'm a little behind, but I can wait 'till the end to talk all your ears off. Go on."

"Thank you. Once I complete the briefing, we'll gladly give you whatever information we can."

"And I'll give back all the gratitude you can handle."

"I can see that. Now, back to this plant..."

It took the better part of an hour before Xavier was done detailing the entire mission. The questions Darien asked afterwards pleased and impressed the others. His words clearly showed his intelligence and proved that, even if he didn't quite understand every bit of background or all the specialized terminology, he had been paying close attention and would be able to execute the plan with no trouble. Once they were done, however

One by one, the others got up and prepared to head for their classrooms, each desiring at least a little peace and quiet before the students descended on them. Jean halted Storm, whispered in her ear, and Storm called the others back momentarily.

"Jean has just reminded me that I have forgotten something vitally important. Darien. Most of us here have chosen other names, ones related to our abilities or sometimes our personalities. Watching you last night, witnessing what you can do, I was struck by a possible name for you. If you do not like, it of course you are free to choose your own, or none at all... but I thought it very appropriate."

"Okayyy..." he responded cautiously, grinning at her. "Somehow I think I'll regret not making you tell me in private first, but... go ahead."

"I was inspired by the substance that veiled you. The way it looked when it fell away reminded me of a brief winter snow shower, so I thought perhaps... Flurry?"

Darien was silent for almost a minute. He paced away from the group, paused then paced slowly back. At last a brilliant smile broke out on his face and the room suddenly seemed to be sparking with energy.

"I like it. I really like it. It's... cool. Whoops, no pun intended, there."

"Apology accepted." Xavier laughed. "Alright everyone. Class will be starting soon. Best be moving on with the day. Oh yes, Logan. I don't believe you have any classes scheduled this morning."

"No. I'm free 'till two-thirty."

"Then would you mind helping Darien do some exploring? I'm certain that his curiosity will soon be getting the better of him and I'd rather he have a knowledgeable guide."

"You mean you want somebody to blame if he ends up back in the infirmary."

"Precisely. Thank you, my friend."

"Sure. C'mon, kid. I'll give you the fifty-cent tour."

"Fifty-cent? No way, I'm not worthy of the fifty cent tour. Make it twenty-five."

"Yeah, I'll shove your twenty-five cents where the sun don't shine unless you get movin' smartass..." Logan retorted, but there was no trace of rancor or even irritation in his voice. As he and Darien left, they were walking fairly close together, talking quietly about where they should go first. Pre-occupied with classes in general as well as individual students, noone paid any special attention to Cyclops, who was utterly focused on Wolverine and the newcomer. Once they'd entered the elevator, he finally tore himself away, shaking his head as if to clear it of something dark, malodorous and clinging. Lips tight and thin, he strode away, headed for the garage and his first class.

In the now empty office, a trembling female form began to appear on the floor, slowly re-entering the visible world one agonizing piece at a time. Though extremely weak, she had enough strength to release herself from the prototype backpack strapped around her torso and crawl a foot or so away from where it had fallen. Utterly exhausted and racked with fever and nausea, she curled into a ball, closed her eyes and let unconsciousness claim her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC......


	8. Chapter 8

BNW8/?

------------

10:00 A.M.: SAN DIEGO, CA.

"Robert!"

"Hahhh! Damn it, Eberts, don't do that! Nearly gave me a coronary!"

"I'm sorry, but I didn't expect to find you here! You aren't supposed to have access to this computer and certainly not to Darien's medical files!"

"Yeah, well I can do a lotta things around here that you an' the fish don't know about."

"You have to go, right this minute!"

"Not 'till I find what I'm lookin' for. I promise, I'll be logged-off and vanished before the fat-man knows what happened..."

"You don't understand! I thought it was an outside intruder trying to sabotage our system!"

"Oh crap, Ebes, you didn't..."

"Of course I did! I had no idea it was you. If I had..."

"Go on, Eberts." came a soft, menacing voice from behind both men. "If you had known it was Hobbes who was in here breaking regulations and violating the terms of his contract, you would have done... what?"

Eberts paled, slowly turned and nearly passed out at seeing his employer, despite the fact that he was the one who had alerted the older man to the problem.

"Sir, I... if you'd allow me to..."

"Stop. Don't speak. My office, now. I'll be there when this... situation has been dealt with."

"Yes, sir." Eberts replied meekly, giving Bobby a regretful glance as he made his escape. Bobby decided to turn on his indignance, praying that asserting rights he knew he didn't have would confuse his boss and get him off the hook. When two huge men in dark suits appeared behind the Official, however, Hobbes felt fear touch his heart.

"Boss, c'mon... he's not just my partner he's my best friend! You wouldn't tell us how he really got sick or when he was comin' back..."

"And that justifies what you've done?"

"What? What'd I do but try an' stay informed?"

"Uh-huh. Lock him up downstairs, gentlemen. Code White."

Bobby suddenly leapt up from his chair and began to back away. He knew what Code White meant and just the thought terrified him.

"Hell, no! You ain't shovin' me in there! I'll put a hole in anybody who tries!"

The other men swiftly advanced on Hobbes until he had nowhere left to go. He struggled, but they easily flipped the smaller agent so his face was pressed into the wall. Then they tightly grasped Bobby's arms and pulled them behind him, preventing him from reaching his weapon. Smiling thinly, the Official strode over and confiscated Bobby's gun.

"As I was saying, place him in the containment room. Make sure he gets food, water and his medication, but otherwise he's to have no contact. Noone is to speak to him. Understood?"

"Clearly, sir." One of the goons responded.

"Very good. Move."

Hobbes screamed and cursed as the two men dragged him from the room, but the Official's expression remained calm and relaxed. Long before the cries were cut off with the thump of a closing elevator door, the leader of the Agency had already walked away from the chaos, intent on rescuing his interrupted day.

--------------------------

XAVIER INSTITUTE: FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER

"God, this place is amazing. That computer... I've never seen... never imagined anything like that in my life!" Darien enthused, grinning as he and Logan stood at the door of their shared room.

"The professor's got a brain the size of Texas. No surprise he was in on buldin' somethin' like Cerebro. Just remember you can't get in there on your own."

"I wouldn't know what to do If I did. Technology is not my thing."

"We'll change that in short order, guaranteed. I have to get to class. I'll see you at dinner."

"I understand. I really appreciate you showing me around. Thanks to you, I think I can actually make it to meals and back on my own, now."

"Don't forget, Jean's gonna come get you around five."

Darien grimaced.

"The shot. Man, I hate the stupid shot."

Logan rubbed his left hand absently, slowly running his fingers over the knuckles. After a moment the action seemed to disturb him and he stopped, looking back up at Darien.

"Don't have much love for needles myself, but if there was somethin' I could take to make sure the people around me never ended up bleedin' on the floor... I'd run for the infirmary singin' the damned ' Hallelujah Chorus'." Logan countered, walking away.

Darien gaped slightly as the other man's point hit home, then turned to go into the room. The walking tour had been extensive, broken up only by a half-hour lunch, and he was more than ready to lay down and sleep until Jean arrived. He was about to close himself in when an alarm sounded briefly. It stopped in a minute or two, so, assuming it wasn't a full fledged attack or something else life-threatening, he shut and locked the door Pulling off his shoes and socks, he stretched out on the bed and within moments was unaware of the world around him.

---------------------

THE INFIRMARY:

"How is she, Jean?"

"Not well, Charles. Her temperature is dangerously high and she's extremely dehydrated. I'd almost say she's suffering from some sort of infection but I won't know until I do some blood-work."

"Is she responding to the intravenous fluids?"

"Very slowly. I'm worried about her."

He turned his head and asked his next question of the man standing just behind him.

"What about that strange pack we found near her body, Scott?"

"I haven't really had time to look at it. From what I can tell just by looking, it has some kind of circulation system, but it isn't for oxygen or water. Give me time to take it apart."

"You'll have a report tomorrow?"

"Definitely."

"Good. Do everything you can for her, Jean. Since she carried no identification, we need to know who she is and how she found her way into the school without any of our security measures being triggered."

"I'll do my best."

"I know. Scott..."

"... get to work on the pack. I will as soon as classes are over. Speaking of which, I left twelve teenage boys alone with a motorcycle... if I don't get back it'll either be a different color or in pieces."

"Go ahead. I'll update you at dinner."

"Okay. Thanks."

----------------------

5:00

"Darien? Are you here?"

Gradually, following several seconds of confusion and a frightening moment when he couldn't remember why he'd been sleeping in an unfamiliar room, Darien made it onto his feet, stumbled to the door, unlocked and opened it for Jean. "I'm sorry. I should have known you'd be napping after Wolverine dragged you all over the mansion."

"It's okay. I had a great time, actually. He made the perfect tour guide." he told her, going to the dresser for a clean pair of socks. He dropped back to the bed and began to re-dress his feet as they talked. "I heard an alarm just before I went to sleep. Is everything okay?"

"It was nothing. No real emergency. Don't worry about it."

"Oh... okay. Soon as I get my shoes tied, I'll be ready to go. By the way, what do I do for laundry?"

"Just let one of us know. It'll be picked up in the morning and returned that evening, so don't wait until you're stuck with nothing but one pair of boxer shorts, or we'll lose you for an entire day." she joked.

"Message received. Okay. I'm ready. I'm not happy, but I'm ready."

"I'm the best with shots, I swear. You'll barely feel it."

"Claire always says that. It's always a lie."

Jean laughed.

"Claire is your doctor?"

"Back home, yeah. She's my friend, too. Second only to my partner."

"Sounds like you have a wonderful life."

"From the outside lookin' in, maybe it seems that way."

Darien fell silent and, though Jean made one or two more attempts at conversation, he would not respond. Once they made it down to the infirmary, she opened her mouth to try again, but she got no further than that before Darien gasped out the name he had mentioned earlier and raced away from her side.

"Claire!"

"Darien, wait. Don't get too close..."

"What is she doin' here?! What the hell happened to her?" he asked, brushing the woman's lank hair gently away from her face.

"You know her."

"This is the one I was just talkin' about... this is Claire. God, Claire, what'd you do..."

"She's the reason for the alarm you heard this afternoon. A student found her unconscious on the floor of Professor Xavier's office and immediately alerted the staff to an intruder."

"She's not an intruder! Damn.. she must've followed me... but how the hell did she get in?"

"That's what we were wondering. We found this laying not far from where she was found." Jean replied, showing Darien the backpack. His eyes went wide.

"This.. this thing isn't supposed to exist anymore. I didn't think it did, anyway... she must've been working on it in secret."

"What is it?"

"It holds a supply of Quicksilver and lets somebody besides me go see-through. Look, is she gonna be okay? Just tell me that."

"I think so. She was very ill when we found her, but there's no sign of infection and she's responding to treatment."

Darien swiped at the tears he suddenly realized were tracing down his cheeks and turned back to Claire.

"She must've stayed under too long... damn it, Claire, I don't understand...why'd you come chasin' after me, huh? Just 'cause I'm a trouble magnet at home, doesn't mean it'll happen here..."

"Darien, come sit down, alright? You need your shot."

"You're sure she's gonna recover?" he asked, resisting as Jean pulled him away and sat him on the next bed over.

"I'm sure. She'll be fine. Now hold still."

"I hate this crap..."

"It'll be over before you even know I'm doing anything. Almost done.. there. See. No... problem..."

Jean's sentence fragmented as she watched the drug hit her patient's system. He collapsed onto his side, head thrashing on the pillow, and for almost thirty seconds his eyes were clamped shut and his face was frozen in a rictus that spoke of obvious pain. Gradually, he relaxed, but Jean was left in shock.

"I'm so sorry. Did I... did I make a mistake, or..."

"No..., no it wasn't you. It's always that way... like I said, Claire always says it won't hurt... but she lies. It doesn't really bug me anymore, though. She does it to ease her mind and mine. Sometimes.. it even works." He joked weakly.

Though she was sorely tempted to reach out and stroke his face or comfort him with words, Jean fought the impulse, sensing his pride at being able to handle it as well as he had. Instead she favored him with a smile and genuine praise.

"Good job. You're incredibly brave. I can bring a chair if you'd like to sit with your friend for a while."

"Please. Umm... Miss Grey?"

"Jean."

"Okay. Jean... I know you wanted to do the pity routine. Thanks for skipping it."

"How could I ever pity someone so strong? You rest. I'll find that chair."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC......


	9. Chapter 9

BNW 9/?

(Just for consistency and to avoid confusion, Claire's last name here is the one I used in my m-preg series. (Don't know if they ever gave her one in canon. Anybody got the 411 on that? If there is a name I'll use it happily.)

------------

TWO HOURS LATER:

Xavier glided up beside the newest member of his unique family, resting a gentle hand on the young man's shoulder.

"Darien. We missed you at dinner."

"Yeah, well... this is where I belong right now."

"I understand. So, our visitor has a name now."

"Claire Westerfield. She's my home-base doctor... and a good friend."

"Yes, Jean filled me in. You have no idea why she would have gone to all this trouble to find you?"

"By nature, I get in scrapes pretty easy. I have a harder time findin' my way out again. She was probably worried about me. Never thought I'd like havin' a mother hen ragging on me all the time, but Claire... she harasses me 'cause she cares. Makes it easier to deal with."

"Jean is much the same with all of us here at the school. It's one of the reasons I treasure her. She told me Doctor Westerfield is doing much better than she was this morning."

Darien turned his head and presented Xavier a wary smile.

"That's a not-so-subtle hint if I ever heard one."

"Caught. The teaching staff sometimes get together casually after dinner. There are snacks in case anyone's still hungry and always plenty to drink. Non-intoxicating, of course. Alcohol has proven to have unexpected and sometimes dangerous effects on some of us over the years."

"Does that to the rest of the world too. I appreciate the invitation. I just don't feel like I should leave her."

"She's well out of danger, I promise you. Besides, it might be good for you to relax before tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? I don't understand..."

"The mission."

"What? I mean... don't I have to train... and study... something?"

"I had thought that some preparation might be necessary, but, happily, you proved me wrong. Last night you showed us that you have talents and strengths beyond the ability the gland affords you. You're intelligent, you listen and you can absorb and retain information well. You'll do fine."

"Wow... thanks. You sure there isn't anything else you need me for? I mean, I can do what you described last night with both hands behind my back and one eye closed."

"The team will handle the remainder of the work that needs to be done, Darien. Your task may not put much strain on you, but it's vital to the mission's success. Are you sure you won't join us tonight? You'll enjoy yourself, I guarantee it."

His expression still unsure, Darien turned back to study Claire.

"She does look stronger. She's breathin' better... You're sure they won't mind if I crash their teachers only party?"

"I'm positive."

"Okay. Claire, I'll be back, okay? Don't freak if you wake up an' I'm not here yet. I won't be too far off. Just stay cool an' wait for me."

-----------------------

SECOND FLOOR LOUNGE:

When the professor and Darien entered, Xavier glanced around to see who had decided to attend that particular night. The numbers of people varied according to who had class-work to prepare or grade or who had simply had good or difficult days with the students. He was more than a little surprised to see a touch of enthusiasm lighten Logan's expression when he saw Darien. Xavier filed the reaction away for later contemplation and waited to see whether anything would come of it.

"Do you want anything, Professor? Oh... crap. You can get it for yourself, I just... I didn't mean..."

"I know you didn't. It's alright. No, I'm fine. I had a full meal and dessert, despite the devious methods Jean uses to keep me away from sweets."

"Claire knows how much energy I burn off every day so she doesn't yell at me too much about sugar. Junk food is another story."

"I'm lucky enough not to have a problem with that."

"Hey, Logan's here! Um... I'm gonna go talk to him... if that's okay?"

"Of course. Just remember, tomorrow might be a long, tiring day. Relax for a short while then get some sleep. I'll see you at five in the morning."

Darien gulped at the early hour, but didn't complain.

"Yes, sir. I'll be ready to go."

Xavier turned and glided off toward a small group of men and women and the younger man headed toward where Logan stood, leaning against a far wall. All trace of excitement was now carefully veiled beneath a mask of disinterest, but he grudgingly admitted to himself that he desired the company of the bright, enthusiastic younger man. Though he never would have done it for anyone else, Logan held out his fist slightly as Darien approached and the other thunked his against it gently, knuckles to knuckles.

"Hey."

"Hey. I heard you ID'd our mystery woman."

"She's a friend from home. She worries."

"They find out how she got in?"

Darien described the purpose of the Quicksilver pack again. As he talked, Logan's eyebrows climbed just a little. "Wild. The stuff... what'd you call it again?"

"Quicksilver. The shorthand is QS."

Yeah, Quicksilver. It must've held all her scent inside or I would've known right off that she was around."

"Hmmph. Maybe. I guess it's possible. It must do that for me too. I never thought about it, but being invisible wouldn't really be enough if I was sweatin' like a pig, now would it?"

"Nice image." Logan snarked, allowing a rare grin to briefly grace his lips.

"Oh... yeah. Sorry. So where'd you go after you dropped me off? I know you were teaching, but..."

"The one place we didn't have time to get to today; the training center. Weapons, hand to hand, tactical... I do it all in there. I heard some little runt call it the Danger Room the other day. I wanted to smack that comic book crap right out of his head... take him out and show him what danger really is."

"Mustn't damage the students, Wolverine. You never know when one might decide to even the score and turn you into a pile of smoky barbecued ribs."

This drew an actual laugh out of the older man, his second of the day he was shocked to realize. He suppressed most of the obvious signs, but a quiet snort escaped his immediate control. Darien grinned and repeated his earlier promise.

"Lips are sealed. They didn't see it, you didn't do it."

"Damn right..."

Across the room, Jean was trying to have a conversation with Scott, but she kept losing his attention.

"Scott? Scott, what is it that's got you so fascinated?"

"Hmm? Nothing. What were you saying? You found out what that pack was?"

Instead of replying right away, Jean followed Scott's previous line of sight to the far wall.

"Oh. I'll admit, he's got me paying attention, too. If you could have seen him this afternoon... I'm glad he has access to the medicine he needs, but the effects on him are brutal. I wish I could keep just a small sample of the liquid to test after he's gone. I know I could come up with something better. I could save him so much pain..."

"What is he trying to prove?" Scott suddenly interrupted, his voice low and mildly angry. Jean looked back at him and realized he was once again focused on Darien.

"Prove?" she asked, but he continued mumbling as if she hadn't spoken.

"What gives him the right? Who the hell is he anyway? Might as well have walked in off the street... not even one of us... suddenly Stone Face is having a conversation... he's laughing, for God's sake..."

"Scott! What are you talking about?"

"What? God... I'm sorry, Jean. I'm beat. I'm going back to the room."

"I'll come with you."

"No... no, you don't have to. It's been a long day and I'm stressed and... overheated. I think I'll just take a cool shower and go to sleep."

"Scott, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I swear. You stay, have a good time. I'll see you in the morning for final briefing." Scott insisted, giving her a fast peck and striding out. Jean remained on her feet for a moment while her shock at his bizarre behavior leached away. Eventually, however, she sat back down. Sensing her distress, Charles gently spoke in her mind.

jean?

i'm alright, charles.

you're upset.

scott's acting strangely, that's all.

how, exactly?

he was mumbling to himself and i couldn't get his attention off darien for more than a minute or two. then he just left without any real explanation.

i see. most likely it's nothing more than the pressure of tomorrow's mission. a new, untested element thrown in can cause uncertainty.

you think there's more here than meets the eye, don't you?

at times, my dear, you can be too perceptive for your own good. let him be for tonight. if he doesn't come to me within a day or two, i'll set aside time to talk to him.

charles...

i'm quite tired. i think now would be an excellent time to go to bed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC......


	10. Chapter 10

BNW 10/?

------------

When his alarm nagged him awake at four-thirty the next morning, Logan opened his eyes just in time to see Darien walking out of the bathroom, his hair still slightly damp. The older man sat up and swung his legs out of bed, scrupulously avoiding the sight of his young roommate in nothing but boxer briefs and crew socks.

"You're up early."

"Only by half an hour. Don't know why, though. I'm not that nervous."

"A touch of nerves is always good. Keeps you from getting arrogant and doing something really stupid."

"Trust me, no over-confidence here. I know I can handle the assignment, but I'm not taking anything for granted." Darien assured him as he pulled on a shirt.

"Assume and you make an ass out of you and me." Logan quoted as he rooted in his bureau for clothes.

"Out my way, we changed it a little. Our version goes ' Assume and you end up dead with a hole in the back of your skull after the bad guys scooped out your QS gland and left you to decompose '."

Logan halted for a moment to look at the other man.

"You're too damn casual about your own death, kid."

"Casual's the wrong word. I had to accept it or I'd be holed up in a loony bin yelling at the paintings to stop lookin' at me."

"You sound like you know the day and hour."

"No, I just know it's gonna happen. The medicine Claire delivered... she says I'm getting a little more immune to it every time I get a shot. Pretty soon it won't do the job anymore an' if she hasn't figured out a permanent fix by then... poof. One wing and a half strung harp here I come."

"Half strung... you weren't always a white hat, that it?"

"That's a nice way of putting it. I'm workin' my way back."

"We all are, kid. We all are. I'll be outta the shower in a few minutes."

"Okay. I'll be ready to go when you are."

------------------------

5:10 A.M.

"Good morning, everyone."

Xavier watched as his team gathered in a semi-circle, waiting for his next words. He sensed slight tension in one or two of them, but was surprised to find almost none in Darien, so he probed him superficially. The young man was confident and fairly relaxed, physically and mentally ready to contend with whatever might happen. The utter contrast standing a few steps away from Darien, however, was worrying Xavier deeply. He began to see why Jean had been so concerned the night before and realized he should have taken her upset more seriously.

"Cyclops. Are you feeling alright?"

"Me? I'm fine, Professor. Just fine."

"You seem... distracted. If you're having trouble focusing, perhaps you should stay home. I can ask one of the senior students to assist us..."

"No. There's nothing wrong with my concentration."

Xavier studied Cyclops for a long moment then sighed quietly.

"I know there's a reason you're shielding your thoughts, Cyclops, but I won't press it now. When we return... you and I will sit down and talk."

"Yes, Professor."

"Wolverine, would you show Darien where the extra men's uniforms are and help him find one that fits?"

"That won't be easy. I don't know if there's anybody here as tall as he is."

"Do your best."

"You got it."

The pair moved off as Xavier began to review the mission and the roles each individual would play. "You're gonna hate the uniform, but I have to admit, they work. You can move in 'em and you're not drippin' with sweat, which makes it a lot easier to get out of at the end of the day." He commented as he held up various sizes and styles and compared them to Darien's frame.

"Do I really even need one? I mean, since noone is supposed to see me... what's the point?"

"Bein' a part of the team is the point. The NFL don't play in street clothes an' penny loafers do they?"

"Right... okay, so... uniform. Do I wanna know why I'm going to hate it?"

Wolverine grinned wickedly.

"Skin-tight don't even come close. Here. This'll do fine." He announced, showing the other man a dark gray, matte-finish uniform with silver and white accents. "Dressing room's back there."

Darien accepted the one-piece outfit guardedly, turning it around to study the back, then moved into the small space at the rear of the ante-room and closed the door. When Darien emerged a few minutes later, the veteran was hard pressed to keep his comments to himself. After a discreet release of breath and a slow swallow, he beckoned with his head, turned and walked back to join the others. Jean chuckled at the mildly pole-axed expression on her friend's face, but stopped the moment their new teammate appeared.

"What? Is it that bad?"

"Oh, no." Storm replied, moving closer and touching his arm gently. "It is wonderful. Perfect. Wolverine chose well. It even suits your name."

The young man's face brightened as he remembered the nick-name she had given him.

"Oh yeah. I forgot... Flurry. I'm Flurry now..."

His spine straightened, something subtle changed in his eyes and Flurry walked over to reclaim the spot where he'd been standing earlier. Xavier noted the difference in his manner, despite how small the shifts had been, and smiled.

"Alright. Uniforms and breakfast, then we meet in the hangar. Precisely ninety minutes."

As the group began to break up and head to their respective dressing rooms, Darien simply stood, seemingly lost in his own thoughts, until the professor spoke to him.

"I really don't think I need to ask, but..."

"I go see-through, make my way inside, find the central computer and download as much information as possible to the system here. Then I pop in a disk you'll give me this morning and run the program."

"And then?"

"Get out and let the others do their jobs."

"Excellent. And you remember the download procedure?"

"Absolutely. I may not be really up on high-tech, but I have a great memory. I can do this. I promise I won't let you down."

"I know you won't. Go find something to eat. I'll see you in the hangar."

"Okay. Professor?"

"Yes."

"Thanks for everything. Even if I never get to be Flurry again... I'll know I'm never alone and I'm not really a freak. When I... when it gets really hard for me, I'll have that at least." He said, just before he left to head for the dining hall. Xavier watched him go, musing on how much he detested the word never.

-----------------------------

THE HANGAR:

Flurry moved slowly up into the plane a few steps ahead of Cyclops, wondering just how much it would take for his new uniform to burst into flames. Since they'd gathered early that morning, he had been thoroughly ignoring the other man's intent stare and obvious anger, unaware of its source and unwilling to cause trouble by trying to confront it, even with peaceful words.

Storm showed him how the unusual seat restraint worked and he secured it leaning his head back and closing his eyes in preparation for take off. Cyclops moved to take the seat directly across the aisle, but Jean's firm hand in the center of his back encouraged him to move farther toward the rear.

In the middle of buckling herself in, she picked up her head as if listening then turned to Flurry sitting in front of her.

"Doctor Westerfield is awake and doing well. She's asking for you."

"Crap. I know how important this is. I just wish I could talk to her... tell her I'm okay."

"I'll tell the nurse and she'll pass the message along."

"Claire'll never buy it."

"We should be back by tonight. You'll be able to see her then. Try and concentrate on what's ahead right now."

"I know. I'm here, I promise. Thanks for the update."

"You're welcome."

---------------------

INFIRMARY

"How can I give out information when I don't really have any?! I don't know where I am, I don't know who you are..."

Regretting the headache beginning to pound behind her eyes, the nurse finally pulled out her personal cell phone and handed it to the woman sitting up on the bed.

"I'll be standing right beside you, Doctor Westerfield. One wrong word, one slip of the tongue, intentional or not, and..."

"I understand. Just give me the bloody thing.... Eberts?"

"Claire! What is going on?! Why didn't you come back?! The Official is on the verge of a stroke!"

"I expected as much. All I can say is that something came up and I've been... incapacitated."

"You'll need to come up with more detail than that, I'm afraid."

"The pilot?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Claire..."

"I can't, Albert. I'm sorry. I'll be in touch again as soon as I'm able, alright?"

'That will have to do, I suppose, but it won't lower his blood pressure one digit."

"There's nothing I can do about that at the moment. Talk to you soon."

"Take care of yourself."

"I promise. Good-bye."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC.......


	11. Chapter 11

BNW 11/?

----------------

SAN DIEGO: TWO HOURS LATER

"Hobbes is not my priority at the moment, Eberts. He isn't even in the top five."

"Sir, please listen to me. Robert is... well, I think he's becoming ill."

"No reason he should be. He's faking it to get released. Ignore him and he'll give it up after a day or two."

"Not physically ill, sir. Emotionally."

"Isn't he getting his medication on schedule as I ordered?"

"As far as I know..."

"Then my opinion stands. He's smart. He'll try anything to find a way out of there. Don't give him the attention he's looking for."

"Sir..."

"You have a doctor to find, Eberts. I suggest you get to it."

"Sir, Robert is a human being! You can't legally do this to him, you do know that, I hope?"

"I run the show here. I will do what I think is best for my agency and right now the best thing is to have that sneaky little menace locked up. Unless you'd care to join him..."

"No, sir."

"Then find Claire and get her back here, ASAP. She has a hell of a lot to answer for."

Eberts opened his mouth to tell his boss about the phone call he'd received, but hesitated. "Yes? Was there something else?"

"No. Nothing, sir. Nothing at all."

"Then get out of my office."

"Yes, sir. Immediately."

----------------------------

THE MISSION SITE:

As the group disembarked from the plane, Cyclops once again tried to get close to Flurry, but Jean deliberately stepped between them. Turning to face him, she blocked the way so Cyclops couldn't pass.

"That's enough. Whatever is upsetting you, leave it here."

"Jean, get out of the way."

"Did you hear what I said? Stop it. The mission is always more important than any personal problem any of us might be having."

"Since when is he one of us?"

"Since he agreed to take on the same risks that we do in order to help us save lives."

Cyclops snorted faintly and looked away.

"I guess..."

"You have to put aside... whatever this is or we all could be hurt. Can you do that?"

"Of course I can. I'm an adult." he said, gazing fiercely into her eyes. Finally she stepped aside and followed him out and down to the ground, though she still kept a wary eye on him. Once the whole team was assembled, Xavier concealed the plane and led the group through a nearby patch of sparse woods and up to a metal fence. Just on the other side was the focus of their mission.

"Wolverine. If you wouldn't mind..."

In a few moments there was a hole in the mesh just big enough for Flurry to step through. He laughed quietly and tossed his roommate an impressed smile.

"Cool. Okay. I'm gone, people. See you when I see you."

"Not if we see you first." Wolverine challenged lightly.

"I can pretty much guarantee you won't."

Initiating the response from his gland, Flurry vanished. The only sign the others had that he still existed was the movement of the fence material as he climbed carefully through. The rest settled in to wait for his signal that it was their turn to participate.

"An' he says I'm cool..." Wolverine murmured

."You are." Xavier responded.

"I got nothin' on him. Kid told me this mornin' he's slowly becomin' immune to his medicine. That doc of his is on it, but once the stuff stops working... he won't have a lotta time left."

Jean gasped softly and Storm touched her shoulder.

"Age often has nothing to do with courage and inner strength. He is much more mature than his appearance would suggest."

"Circumstances sometimes force maturity upon us long before we're ready, Storm. Look at the students for example. Think how many of them have been compelled to face adult decisions years before it should have been necessary."

"Yes. You are right, Professor, of course. A pity that he'll be leaving. He would fit in well among the children... and among us."

"He would indeed..."

-------------------------------

Flurry crouched in front of the computer console, carefully controlling his breathing and wishing the muscles his legs would stop burning. When someone had entered the room a few minutes before, he had been forced to hold completely still so as not to alarm the person. Unfortunately, the man seemed to be in no hurry to leave and Flurry was cursing him mentally.

Get the hell out, would you? How can a tech manual be that interesting, for God's sake?! Lucky I completed the download... now if this jackass will just take off I can finish up and head for the exit!

As if in answer to a semi-superhero's prayer, another technician appeared at the door a few seconds later.

"Brackett! That compound you were working on is exploding all over the lab! Hell of a mess and two of the other techs have burns. You better get over there fast!"

"Damn! I'm coming..."

The two men both ran out, allowing Flurry to release a sigh of relief at last. Rising to his feet, he suppressed a groan and swiftly slipped the disk into the CD drive. He then entered the commands he'd been shown, hit return and slipped out of the room, slightly limping at first, but moving better as his cramped legs stretched.

Once he'd made it out of the building, he found the alarm connection he'd easily bypassed before and re-established it. Claxons blared, security lights blazed and the small hole in the fence widened considerably as Flurry's teammates rushed onto the lawn. Beginning to tire, he raced toward them, panting faintly, never looking behind him. Fortunately, Xavier did, but his heart clenched at what he saw. Magneto hung in the air a few feet away. Realizing he was not yet used to his nick-name, and hesitation could be fatal, the professor bellowed out the real one and Flurry instantly dropped to his belly.

"Darien! Down!"

"Charles... when will you give up this foolish game? When will you come to your sense and realize that humans aren't worth all this time and effort... and loss of life?"

"No life will be lost here today, Eric. Not if you get all your people out before we destroy this place."

"My people? What about yours? Who is this one, Charles? I don't believe I've seen him before..."

Horrified, Xavier realized that Flurry had shed his protective coating when he'd fallen, and that Magneto was now dragging the young man along the ground, despite how he was digging his nails into the turf. "Hmmm. Not much metal here... but enough to work with. Take your little ones home, Charles, unless you actually want me to tear this one apart."

Jean suddenly paled and cried out.

"Charles... Quicksilver. You don't think..."

"A mercury component? There must be or... dear God. He could kill him. Pull back slowly, but warn Storm and Cyclops to... where is he?"

Frantically looking around, Jean realized Cyclops had somehow gotten behind Magneto's position.

Cyclops, you have to fire now! Distract him long enough for me to grab Flurry and get him to safety!

The other man stood unmoving as if he hadn't heard her, when she knew he had.

Cyclops! Scott, please! You can't let him die!

He's not a mutant, Jean.

He's a living being! You'll never forgive yourself if you let him be hurt, Scott! I may never forgive you! Do it now!

Even though Magneto heard the exchange and turned, he didn't have time to determine Cyclops' exact location before the other finally conceded and began to fire at him. The beams were deflected, but, as Jean had hoped, Magneto's attention was drawn away from Flurry. Unfortunately, the young man was nearly four feet in the air at the time. Jean cushioned the sudden fall as best she could. He hit the ground, but the impact wasn't half as violent as it could have been. As Xavier, Wolverine and the others retreated, Storm called lightning and hail, both to discourage the workers pouring out of the building from getting involved and to do as much damage to the facility as she could. The last one through the fence, Cyclops added a blast or two of his own, shattering some of the brick-work and decimating several rows of windows.

"That was fun. How come none of you scientist types ever made the mercury connection, huh? Big brains my ass..."

"Wolverine, not now. There will be enough regret to go around, I'm sure. I'd like to get home before we start handing it out, alright?"

"Yeah. Sorry, Professor." Wolverine responded as he started the plane and prepared to leave. "This was supposed to be easy on him. I guess I just need somebody to be mad at..."

"I suggest you look to the people he works for." Jean said, anger coloring her voice as well. "They had to have known that mercury was part of the compound they were putting in his bloodstream. Heavy metal poisoning could even be partly responsible for why a build-up of Quicksilver is so toxic to him..." she hypothesized, gently wiping dirt from the unconscious man's face.

"You could well be right, Jean, but he has more pressing concerns right now. That bruise on his head could be serious."

"He's broken his arm as well. He needs the infirmary, not a first aid kit. We need to hurry, Wolverine."

"Already on it."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBConcluded....


	12. Chapter 12

BNW: 12/12

---------------

THE INFIRMARY:

Seated in a chair, a bit of dignity she'd insisted on being allowed, Claire blanched and instantly stood when Logan carried Darien into the room. When her eyes told her everything around her was slowly revolving, she sat back down again just as quickly. A few seconds later she made another attempt, which also failed miserably. Xavier came to her and laid a comforting hand on her arm.

"You can relax, doctor. He's in the best hands."

"Not unless those hands are mine! What happened to him? How badly is he hurt?"

"One arm is broken and it's likely that he has a mild concussion, but nothing more serious than that."

"What? You don't consider a broken bone serious?"

"Of course I do. I was trying to reassure you that his life is not in danger..."

"I need to see that for myself." She countered fiercely.

"In case you've forgotten, Doctor Westerfield, you're still recovering as well." Jean tossed over her shoulder. "I can't deal with two patients at once, so please stay where you are for the moment, alright? I promise, I'll take good care of him."

Logan glanced from Claire to the table where Darien lay and got a gleam in his eye. He walked over, crouched in front of the distressed woman and spoke softly to her. When she nodded, he lifted her in his arms, holding her as carefully as he had held his injured friend minutes before.

"Storm, can you get her chair and put it beside the bed?"

"Of course."

Soon, Claire was settled in close to Darien, on the opposite side from Jean. The blond gave Logan a grateful smile.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Professor. I'm gonna go clean up. I'll be back in a while."

"That's fine."

"I must go as well, Charles." Storm added. "A member of our team ignored his responsibilities today and the sooner he is confronted, the better."

Xavier frowned, his expression becoming sad and slightly discouraged as he reflected on Scott's behavior.

"I agree, but if you're willing, I'd prefer you wait until I can be there as well. I have a few questions of my own I want answers to."

"Would after lunch be acceptable?"

"We'll eat in my office while we talk."

"Very well."

As Storm exited, the professor moved to the end of the bed and gazed with satisfaction at Darien.

"He did tremendously today. You can be very proud of him, doctor."

"I am. I always have been. He's so much braver and stronger than even he knows. I'm also terrified..."

"He really will be fine. I would never lie..." Jean put in.

"It isn't that." Xavier guessed. "It's his growing immunity to the medication. Am I correct, Doctor Westerfield?"

"Claire, please. He must have told you about the CounterAgent... his medication as you call it. I'm losing him day by day... and it breaks my heart." She sobbed, turning over his arm to examine the snake tattoo that measured the toxicity levels in his blood. "I don't know what to do anymore. I've tried everything, exhausted all my knowledge and expertise..."

"You haven't exhausted ours." Jean said, pausing in the process of cleaning various scrapes and cuts.

"What? What are you saying?"

"Charles... you're the leader here. I can't speak for you..."

"I believe what Jean is offering is her time and the school's resources to help find a permanent cure for what the Quicksilver is doing to Darien."

"But... oh my Lord. You barely know us. How can you..."

"Claire... they're the good guys. Say yes." A tired, weak voice admonished.

"Darien! Oh thank God... are you alright? How do you feel, sweetheart?"

"Like I was dog-piled by a herd of rhinos... otherwise, I'm peachy."

"You heard their proposition?"

"Yeah. It's fine with me. Even if I have to be poked and prodded more than I am now..."

"Alright. It's a deal. After we get home, I'll find some way to get you the records and files you'll need, professor..."

"Hold it, Claire." Darien interrupted. "I'll understand if you need to go. Your life is back there, your house... but I'm stayin' here."

"Very funny, Darien, but this is no time for jokes..."

"Who says I'm joking? I never belonged anywhere before... not even in my own family. Here... it feel like the first real home I ever had."

"Darien... you work for the Agency..."

"He hates me, you know that. If I stopped bringin' in the cash, I'd be gone in a heartbeat. Besides, I've been runnin' in circles for months at that place. I never really feel like what I do means anything. I could have a... a purpose here. I don't know if it'll pan out or not... but I won't ever find out if I leave."

"You only have one dose of the Counteragent left."

Darien turned to Jean, a hopeful expression lessening the effects of the abrasions and bruises on his face.

"If you took a little from the syringe you've got... could you make more?"

Jean smiled brightly.

"I wouldn't bet against me."

"Okay. It's settled, then. I'm staying. Claire?"

"I don't know..."

"Call Eberts. Get an update and then take some time to think about it. Like I said, this is what's right for me. I wouldn't blame you for goin' back and I won't be mad. I'll miss you like hell... but I won't be mad."

Claire gazed at him for a long time, suddenly seeing something in his eyes she was sure had never been there before. He had found something he was willing to fight for of his own free will.

"Is there a phone I can use?"

------------------------

"Albert? You sound awful. What is it?"

"It's Robert. When you left, the Official... I can't stand this. It makes me so angry..."

"Just tell me." Claire encouraged hesitantly, sensing it was something she did not want to hear

"Robert was adamant that he had a right to know what had happened to Darien. He tried to search through the medical records, but the Official caught him. He's locked him in one the padded rooms with a no contact order in place."

"No contact... my God, he can't do that! He has no right! Is Bobby getting food, water..."

"And his medication, but that's all, I'm afraid. Noone is allowed to speak to him. Claire, you are both coming back soon? I have to believe he'll let Robert go when you return..."

"Yes... that issue is a bit muddy right now..."

"Muddy? How can it be muddy? You have to come back, Claire. You simply have to."

Claire shut her eyes, laid a weary hand on her forehead and moaned softly.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Robert... he isn't doing well."

"That's properly vague. Clear it up for me."

"At first he just paced and talked constantly... to himself, to the walls... now he isn't talking at all... or moving very much."

"Oh no. I'll do everything I can, alright? I swear I'll try to help."

"Do it soon."

"I said I'd do my best. Goodbye, Albert."

"Goodbye, Claire."

As Claire hung up the phone, Darien was watching her anxiously from his infirmary bed.

"That sounded like trouble."

"More than I can handle, perhaps. Bobby got suspicious about the story the Official gave him to cover your sudden disappearance. When he was caught accessing your medical file, the heartless bastard threw Bobby into a padded cell and decreed that, outside of food and his pills, noone was to have any contact with him."

Darien paled making his bruises stand out starkly.

"And?"

"And his mental state is deteriorating, of course... very quickly."

"Sounds like you and I have a rescue mission to plan."

"I heard everything. You wouldn't want some help with that, wouldya?"

"Yeah, roomie. I really would."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

END (for now. Sequel to come)


End file.
